A SasuHina Love Story Konoha Highday two and thre
by SesiKessimas
Summary: Its only the second day, but I just keep falling further and further in love with you. Is it lust or true Love for our fave. couple?


**A SasuHina Love Story**

**Day Two**

--

**Now it is the 2nd day of school and everybodies reeved up! The stories changed now. Everybody made fun of Sasuke for walking Hinata home, thinking they could never be, so he walked, leaving her to walk home by herself.**

**Again, the story comes now...**

_flashback of yesterday night_

Sasuke: _thinking-Stupid, stupid me! I'm not supposed to be in love with a __HYUUGA!__ What am I thinking?! I need to join Drama Club. There's BOUND to be a girl there __I__ like...-thinking_

Hinata: _screaming in room_ Why would Sasuke like ME anyways?! I don't need him! He's just a stu-...stupi-..._starts to cry_

_flashback ends_

"Who was I to think I would go out with a Hyuuga...? She's nothing to me anymore...She's unpopular, shy, and weird." Sasuke said to Naruto. "It's all good now, though."

The bell rang and everybody sat down except Sasuke. He was getting called to the principal's office. He knew he was yesterday because he had been driving his car around on the school's property.

"Sasuke, you need to pick up your act." the principal said to him.

"What are ya gana do? Ex-spell me?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Not yet..." the principal said. "You are going to be attending Saturday school tudering, to help the autistic people, and you will be attending in the Drama Clubs upcoming Winter Play."

"Fine." Sasuke said, leaving the office.

The day went by fast and Sasuke arrived at Drama Club after school to practice.

The other people in Drama club was Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru_I couldn't think of any other boys xD_, Me, and, of coarse, Hinata.

Sasuke got the main character, Landen Rollin Carter.

Hinata got the other main character, Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan.

They didn't know what to do now! Hinata has seen the movie and read the book, knowing Jamie end up with Landen! And in this play, is another play! In which they kiss!

They went right to play part. Sasuke had never seen the movie and DID NOT know what the hell to do! He was panicing, he read over and saw it said 'And Landen kisses Jamie.' He freaked out, knowing he would fall in love with her by the time this play is over. They went straight to song, in which Hinata had to learn.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

MmmmmmMmhmmmmMmhmmMhMmhMmm OhOhOhOhOhOhhh..."

Sasuke kisses Hinata.

"That's a wrap!" Kiba shouted. "It's perfect!"

Sasuke and Hinata were still looking at each other.

"Yo! Man, come on!" Kiba shouted again, picking Sasuke up and looked at him. "Dude, don't fall in love with Hinata. Mm-kay?"

"Kay." Sasuke said, walking off.

Hinata walked home and sat her bed. "Woah..." she whispered. She laid down. "Now I regret saying 'I don't need him'..."

Neji walked in. "Hello, Hinata-sama..." he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nii-san..." she said.

--

**A SasuHina Love Story**

**Day Three**

--

**Yes, I'm going to go ahead and continue because I just LOVE this movie! It was SUCH a good movie!**

**Now the story begins...**

The next day was a Saturday and Hinata was walking around town when she ran into Sasuke, who needed to ask her a quistion.

"Hey "Landen"" she said, pretending like they were still in Drama Club.

"Hey "Jamie", I was hoping maybe...we could run lines together..." he said.

"Sasuke Uchiha is asking me for help?"

"Please..." he said.

"Okay. Meet me at my house in an hour." she said, walking back to her house.

"Hinata," Neji said. "I don't like Uchiha. He cannot come over here."

"Nii-san, I'm not a child. I thought we decided that when Dad left with his girlfriend that I"M deciding the way I want to spend my time and...my life."

"Fine. But if he tries anything, come and tell me." he said. "I'll be making dinner."

"Great. Can Sasuke stay for it?" she asked, smiling.

"...Fine..." Neji said _why does she have to order me around .;..._ He though. "Hmm..."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I got it." Hinata called. She opened the door. "Hey...Sesi and Ava..."

"Hey" I said. "Sasuke told us that you guys would be running lines together and we decided to come and watch. After all, Ava IS runner of the Drama Club" I smiled and walked in with Ava.

"Nice place..." Ava said.

Her and I sat down to where Sasuke couldn't see us. "Don't tell Sasuke we're here" we both said. "SHH!"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Better not be anyone else besides Sasuke" Hinata whispered to herself. She opened the door. "Hey..." she said smiling.

Sasuke looked at her. "Are you going to let me in or leave me out here all afternoon?" she asked.

"Come on in..." she said. She pulled out her script. "Where are we going to start at?" she asked.

"Umm...how about the part where they just start going out and skip to the tattoo part?" he asked.

"Okay" Hinata smiled.

They sat on the coach beside each other, acting like it was in the car.

"So..." he said. "Butterfly, rosebud, or star?"

"Ummm...You pick" she smiled.

"...Butterfly" he said. "Where at?"

"Umm..." she looked up, down, and around then pulled down her sleeve. "Right here." she pointed a little under her shoulder.

Sasuke looked at her. "Okay." he said and put the tattoo paper on her shoulder, wettening it with a wrag. He took the wrag and paper off, gently blowing it. He rubbed his finger across it, looking up at her and smiled. They walked around the living room, holding hands and went up to her bedroom. Before thay reached up there, Sesi and Ava teleported up there, in a tree.

Sasuke and Hinata went over to her balcany, it already being dark now, pretending it was the dock they walked on.

"How can you see places like this?" Hinata said. "And have...moments like this and not believe?"

"You're lucky to be so sure." Sasuke smiled.

Hinata smiled gracfully. "It's like the wind." she sighed. "I can't see it but I feel it..."

"What do you feel?" Sasuke asked.

"I feel wander...beauty...joy...love..." she said. "I mean it...it's some of everything..."

"...I might kiss you..." Sasuke said.

"I might be bad at it..."

"It's not...possible..." he smiled, leaning foward to kiss her.

They kissed each other, closing their eyes. It went to silence.

"Jamie..." Landen_Sasuke_ said.

Jamie_Hinata_ looked at him.

"...I love you..." he said.

Jamie almost starts to cry.

About 14 seconds past when Landen said, "Now...would be the time to say something..."

"...I told you not to fall in love with me..." she said

They kiss again and stand around, looking at eachother.


End file.
